


Darkness in the light of the moon

by chaza1908



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Hermione Granger, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: two eyes meet across a lake, this would normally be a meet cute....it would if it wasn't for the dead bodies in front of both of the women
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Darkness in the light of the moon

Blood, screams, the glimmer of steel in the moonlight, Imminently a young life is cut short

_clunk _the petite body falls heavy all life gone, Hermione slowly wipes the blood off of the hunting knife she holds in her right hand and looks down unfeelingly at the girl on the floor where she is staring back with cold dead eyes, Hermione put the hunting knife away in the holster on her leg and hoisted the lifeless body onto her shoulder making her way to her usual dumping spot

A flash of green light, no time for screams, the cackle of a psychopath, another young life cut short at the exact same time as the other, Bellatrix slips her wand into her brassier and grabs the young ladies hair and starts dragging her victim to her new dumping spot in the muggle world since her old one was found by auroras and it is no longer safe to dump there

Hermione loves the sound of the water rushing past, she drops her victim and then sits down with her back against a tree to relax for a few minutes after having to carry a 120lb dead body for about 10 minutes at the same time Bellatrix apparates to her new spot across the river, she is abut to dump the body when she sees a gorgeous girl across the river against a tree, she also sees another girl laying on the ground but from her distance she can't tell that the girl is actually dead and the gorgeous one is covered in blood, the river is about 15ft wide but Bellatrix can still feel the immense power coming from this girl.

Hermione finally stands up and picks up the girl again to dump her when she finally sees the other woman, they both stare at each other and at the exact same time they drop the bodies, Bellatrix finally realises this girl is like her in more than just the wizard way, She immidetly apparates to the other side of the river right next to the goddess, she was expecting the girl to scream. She didn't she just stared holes into bellatrix's eyes until in a millisecond she reaches down to her leg and pulls out a knife and tries to slash at Bellatrix, Bellatrix jumps out of the way and pulls out her wand "Expelliarmus" the knife goes flying out of her hand, hermione just stares at her and and the knife 5ft away, she tries to decide whether running for the knife would be a bad idea with this magic woman, she decides to just tackle the woman but before she can get her arms around her she feels like her blood is boiling "CRUCIO" a cackle runs through the air causing fear to set into her bones something that hasn't happened since she was 13 and she killed her parents that is the last thing she thinks before she passes out from the pain.

Bellatrix picks up the goddess after she sees her go limp and apparates back to her home putting the girl in her bed and going to get a sponge and warm water to wash the blood off of the girl.


End file.
